


Just Strike Me Down

by ShadowSpires



Series: 2020 Birthday Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, being found in mildly compromising situations, embarasment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: “Really gentlemen?” came the amused voice from behind them. Sigma froze hard, hardwired instinct fighting against new normals, knew knowledge that this was allowed, not forbidden, wouldn’t get the worse than dead, ripped away, ripped apart – and then the voice, the particular accent sunk in and – Sigma spluttered a laugh, pulling away from pressing kisses into Agar’s lips to press his face into his neck and just laugh and laugh, lough and helpless and shaking, absolutely disbelieving.
Relationships: Agar/Sigma, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: 2020 Birthday Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695088
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198
Collections: Fun/Humour/Crack in a Galaxy Far Far Away





	Just Strike Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for one of the possible eventual outcomes for Reconditioning, but nothing really specific.

“ _Really_ gentlemen?” came the amused voice from behind them. Sigma froze hard, hardwired instinct fighting against new normals, new knowledge that this was _allowed,_ not forbidden, wouldn’t get the _worse than dead,_ ripped away, ripped _apart_ – and then the voice, the particular accent sunk in and – Sigma spluttered a laugh, pulling away from pressing kisses into Agar’s lips to press his face into his neck and just laugh and _laugh_ , lough and helpless and shaking, absolutely disbelieving. 

Agar stared wide-eyed past him at where his General stood, arms crossed over his chest, absolutely deceiving himself if he thought that beard of his hid the way his lips were twitching, or the wicked, mischievous glitter in his eyes. 

Worse, _worse,_ Marshall Commander Cody, and Commander-Captain Rex were standing at either of his shoulders, both of them looking just… _so entertained_ by this entire situation that Agar was on the verge of spontaneously combusting as blood rushed to his face. _Marshal Commander Cody_ smirked at him and – Agar was doing to die. This was going to be what killed him. 

Slowly, carefully, he tipped his head back against the wall, not allowing it to thump the way he wanted to, just coming to rest gently, feeling the hard plasteel behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling. It was a very interesting ceiling. He didn’t spend nearly enough time looking _up_ apparently. All those… bolts and stuff. Super interesting. 

“I refuse to believe this is actually happening to me,” Agar declared to the ceiling, resisting the urge to shove the cackling nexu attached to his chest onto the floor on sheer _principle._ He didn’t add the honorifics. If he didn’t address his superior officers they weren’t actually there, right? Schrodinger’s officers.   
  
Sigma had moved onto _wheezing,_ which was at least _quieter._  
  
“This is not happening. This is a nightmare, like when we were shinies and we used to dream about ending up on the battlefield completely naked. I’m going to wake up from this any second now.”   
  
He closed his eyes. Ignored the muffled snicker that could not have come from his superior officers because a) they were obviously too dignified and serious for that and b) _they weren’t there._

He counted to ten. Cracked open his eyes, and peaked at the hallway.   
  
“Oh Depths,” he whimpered, pathetic. General Kenobi was looking a bit more sympathetic, though obviously still amused. And still _there_.   
  
“Gentlemen,” He said, and anyone who said the Jedi were merciful were obviously wrong. Mercy would have been ending Agar right there and then, if he didn’t have the decency to leave and let Agar continue to pretend this was a bad dream. Not, not stand there _smirking_ at him. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to move this to somewhere a bit more suitable.”  
  
“Like your _bunks_ ,” Captain Rex growled, and Agar whimpered again. Because he did _not_ need to think about his commanders thinking about him in his bunk with Sigma. Or think about his commanders and his bunk in the same thought. His very, extremely, unfairly attractive commanders and his and Sigma’s bunk and–   
  
“Yes sirs,” he squeaked, closing his eyes again but _nope_ that _did not help at all_ and popping them open again.   
  
“Dismissed,” Commander Cody ordered, but Agar could see he was still _laughing_ at them, deep in his eyes, as he grabbed Sigma and _scuttled_ them around the corner.   
  
The last thing he heard, before he made it out of earshot and began cursing Sigma out and swearing he’d never get to touch him anywhere other than after lights out in their bunks _ever again_ was Commander Cody’s snort, seconded by General Kenobi’s bright burst of laughter.   
  
“Well cyare? Shall we go set a good example of where that type of thing is appropriate – oof! Rex!” 


End file.
